Rebellious Ginger
by Mystical Enchantra
Summary: Virginia Weasley is back and kicking... A DG fic... fun starts in the great hall... chapter 5 uploaded... please r & r
1. Virginia Weasley

Rebellious Ginger  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
Main Cha: Draco and Ginny  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1) This is my first D/G fic so please be gentle and sorry for all the  
spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any.  
  
2) Please review. If there is less than three reviews. I get very  
dishearted to continue writing this fic but oh well.. I need to gain  
experience  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Summary : Ginny is tired of living in the shadows and decides to create an image of her own . she goes on the wild side. ditching the dream team. falls in love with Draco and skip fifth year. so she's in her sixth with her brother and his peers.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1- Virginia Weasley  
  
At the Burrows on the 1 st of September.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny. Hurry up; we're going to leave soon. I can't be late! I have to meet Harry and Hermione at the station!" Shouted Ron from downstairs.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'm up already.just give me five minutes to sort myself out" said Ginny exasperatedly. She is the youngest and only daughter amongst the Weasley children.  
  
Over the summer, after her fourth year, Virginia has grown tremendously... from a timid and shy girl to a full bloom woman of the wild side. Her curves have grown in the right places and she grew about a few inches taller, now she stands at the height of 5'8" with a trim and slender figure other girls would kill just to have that kind of body.  
  
Ginny was combing her fiery red hair that cascades down her back in waves and curls while a smile was playing on her lips , remembering the letter she received from Hogwarts a few weeks back...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*Flashback^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A tawny owl was flying across the meadow to the burrows searching for a receiver of the letter she was carrying when she spotted a lone red head sitting outside the porch of the burrows reading a book.  
  
The owl swept down and deposited the letter to the only occupant of the burrow at this time of day.. Ron has gone visiting Hermione and Harry in Hermione's house and Molly went to the grocers to get some groceries back for cooking dinner while the others are at work.  
  
"Oh, what's this. it's must be our Hogwarts' letters.." Mumbled Ginny to no one in particular.  
  
She opened her letter and read it. she grasps..." Oh MY GOD.BLOODY HELL"  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
Due to your excellent performance during your fourth year and your OWLs which you have gotten 26/26 OWLs, We have decided to move you up to the sixth year as you have already taken your OWLs. We hope you will do as well as your OWLs when you are expected to achieve good results. Furthermore, you have been chosen to be the fourth prefect of Gryffindor along with Ms.Hermione Granger, Mr.Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. You have the same privileges as the other prefects despite your age as you are now in sixth year. we hope that you will not take advantage of this opportunity. Your prefect badge is enclosed in this letter.  
  
See you at school and good luck  
  
Sincerely Prof. Minerva McGonagall Vice-Headmistress of Hogwarts Merlin 2nd Class.  
  
The following are your school list.  
  
1. Advance Guide to Transfigurations year 6 by Emerich Switch 2. The standard Magic book of Spells year 6 by Miranda Goshawk 3. A History of Magic year 6 by Bathilda Bagshot 4. Advance guild to Herbology year 6 by Spirala Spore 5. Advance Potions year 6 by Severus Snape 6. Advance Guild to Charms year 6 by Filthus Herons. 7. Divinations for Dummies year 6 by Sierra Glow 8. Step-by-step to Animagi Transformation by James Potter 9. Arithmancy under the sun year 6 by Jonathan Jhey 10. Astronomy by night year 6 by Kathleen Star 11. Basic healing by Emerson Ells 12. Advance guild to Magical Creature year 6 by Baroc Heldens  
  
Other equipments:  
  
1. 1Set of healing herbs 2. 1Set of advance potion ingredients 3. 1 Silver cauldron 4. 2 Sets of Crystal Phials 5. 1 set of golden scales.  
  
This are the things required for you classes as well as the extra classes that you are taking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^End of Flashback*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
"Yes. I get to be in sixth year with the Dream Team and The other sixth years and oh no.Draco Malfoy" Ginny was lost for words....' but he didn't seem like his usual self back in Diagon Alley yesterday' thought Ginny.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*Flashback*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
"Mum, I'm going to get my school supplies on my own and I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 to Floo home okay?" asked Ginny  
  
"Alright dear, here are twenty galleons for your school supplies, and robes and everything else you want to get for yourself alright" said Molly as she handed the pouch to Ginny.  
  
Arthur Weasley has been elected as the new Minister of Magic(A/N: hence the raise of salary )since the ex-minister Cornelius Fudge has been kicked out of his office for good by the elite aurors who believed that the Dark Lord is really back as well as the majority of the Ministry officials.  
  
"Thanks mum, See you later and oh yeah mum. don't be so shock later okay" said Ginny to her mum and the rest of the family as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
All they can do as look at each other in confusion as the stared at Ginny's retreating form." What does she mean by that" asked Ron. Hermione Shrugged' No idea"  
  
The dream team and Ginny wasn't in a talking terms since Ginny out beaten them in the OWLs. yes she even beat Hermione. therefore they don't really care what she does as long as it doesn't involve them  
  
Ginny was humming to herself as she entered Mdm Malkins Robes for all occasions to get her school robes.She bought 2 new black school robes and a Slytherin green dress robe.  
  
"That will be a Galleon and 5 knuts, please" said Madam Malkins.  
  
"Here you are. Mdm Malkins" Said Ginny while giving the money to her.  
  
"Thank you dear. Would you like me to shrink that for you? I seem to think that you are going to get a lot of things while you are here" said Madam Malkins in a knowing smile...  
  
"Please do... Thank you very much, See you soon" Said Ginny as she waves to Madam Malkins and pocketing her purchases while walking out of the shop.  
  
"Now lets' see.Now. I'll go get me some nice decent clothes to pamper myself' mumbled Ginny under her breath.  
  
She was walking down the street when she spotted the shop that she was looking for." Baltical Mirage.everything needed for makeovers' guess I'll just try this out' said Ginny looking very pleased at the rate she was going to change.  
  
"Hello, Miss, I'm Kitty, How may I help you?" asked Kitty, the sales assistant there.  
  
Ginny took in mind what Kitty was wearing.A low cut jeans with a black halter top with the word 'PUNK' printed over the chest in Red block letter. She has also many piercing .7 on the left ear, 5 on the right ear, pierced belly button , nose, tongue and eyebrows. and her green and silver hair tied back in a braid reaching down her waist.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. I would like a total Makeover.I want to shock everybody around me to the bone.Oh I'm Ginny by the way" replied Ginny earnestly while shaking Kitty's hand.  
  
"Well Ginny, you sure have come to the right place . here in Baltical Mirage .we also offer body piercing, tattoo engraving, a salon and also manicure and pedicure facilities.please right this way" said Kitty as she dragged her down the aisle towards the row of clothes and a rather excited Ginny tagged along.  
  
"Alright. I hope this make over brings out the best qualities in me" replied Ginny rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Come on...Ginger. we've got loads to do and too little time." Replied an excited Kitty.  
  
Kitty picked out halter tops, midriffs, tubes, mini tubes, spaghetti stripes, leather pants and skirts, cotton pants and skirts, jeans and extra short shorts and skirts as well as a few dresses for Ginny to try on. She also picked out accessories and shoes for Ginny to mix and match with her clothes.  
  
In the end, Ginny chose to get 2 pairs of leather low waist pants in red and black, a pair of short brown leather skirt, 3 halters, 2 mini tubes, 1 tube, 2 spaghetti stripes, 2 midriffs, a dark green low cut dress, a dark blue cotton skirt, a few pairs of shorts, 3 stiletto hills in blue, black and white, 2 pairs for dragon hide boots in black and emerald green and a pair of red sport shoes.  
  
"Okay. now I need to get a trunk to bring all of this home. now . why don't we go on with the programme... What's next on the list" asked Ginny excitedly as she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Chill. Ginger. we're going to get your tattoos, nails and hair done all at the same time. cause I can't wait for the result." Replied Kitty just as excited and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kitty brought Ginny to the back of the shop where all the equipments and staffs are.  
  
"People. People. lets get to work. Ginny.Meet Bob, Betsy, Janine and Laurey. they are the ones who are going to give you the total makeover." said Kitty as she introduced them to Ginny.  
  
"Alright. let's get started.. Ginny why don't you lie down there on the relax chair so that we can all work on you. "Said Bob as he was getting his tools ready for engraving the tattoo on Ginny.  
  
"Alright there Ginger. I'm Laurey and I'm gonna be doing your nails along with Betsy. now just relax.. You have very nice cuticles so don't worry about it..." said Laurey grinning at the now nervous Ginny...  
  
" Oh Come on .Ginny. don't get so tense up. we're not going to bite. we'll give you the total transformation until you don't even recognise yourself" said Betsy.  
  
"Alright Gin. just let me do your hair. I'm gonna give a shock wave to the world literally .Gods. you really have beautiful hair." said Janine while straightening her curls in her hair for easy excess to the root.  
  
"Okay Gin. what kind of tattoos do you want." asked Bob.  
  
"Well. I want a protection charm in Celtic ruins on my upper right arm, a majestic green Dragon on my upper left chest just above my heart and a Golden Phoenix at my lower back. I want it to be grand" said Ginny while looking at the shocked expressions of them all.  
  
"Wow. you want them all. magical creatures. good choices, It'll be done in no time just relax while I do the protection charm and the dragon while they do your hair and nails. then we'll do the phoenix before we get to the piercing, alright" asked Bob.  
  
Ginny just nods her head as Bob ask here for the description of the position of the animal and the postures.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*After a little over two hours*^*^*^*^*^^* (She was in Diagon Alley at 8 a/m hence the long hours)  
  
"Alright. the tattoo of the dragon and the charm is done now all we need to do is get some lunch." said Bob grinning as he was very proud of his work on Ginny."Truly remarkable and unique tattoos."  
  
"I agree. since my hair and nails and the two tattoos are finish. we'll complete the rest after lunch since it's already noon" said Ginny.  
  
"Okay then lets' go. my treat. since you really did trust us to give you a total makeover and not even a single question asked... Let's head to the café next door" said Janine looking at Ginny in awe.  
  
Ginny's red locks were now in waves and curls cascading down her back to her waist. Truly magnificent sight to behold.  
  
While they were eating lunch. Ginny was getting stares a lot by a hand full of people and Bob, Janine, Kitty, Betsy and Laurey were really proud of their work. 'Since Ginny isn't in her new clothes yet and she's half complete. I wonder how the people will react since they already have a reaction from seeing Ginny' though Kitty.'this is gonna be the bomb man'  
  
They were discussing and talking about Ginny's life at school and Hogwarts and every other things under the sun... they really made good friends since they're almost the same age group. they were all 18 except Ginny Of course.  
  
*^*^*^ after an hour*^*^*^*^*  
  
Before they headed back to complete the makeover. they offered to help Ginny get her supplies as she was going to get a lot of things.  
  
They were entering Flourish and Blotts when they bumped straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa. ahh" Ginny nearly screamed when she was falling after she was bumped. but before she could reach the floor. two strong arms held her in place.  
  
"Better watch where you're going Ginny. You don't want to fall on the floor and hurt yourself. well see you at Hogwarts" said Draco without the sneer as if he was really having feelings  
  
"Thanks for catching me Draco. see you at Hogwarts" said Ginny after she was back on her feet and away from Draco's arms and walking towards the doors of Flourish and Blotts with the other following behind her.  
  
After Draco was gone and they were helping Ginny carrying her books.  
  
"Whoa. Ginny. I didn't know you were a guy magnet... that was fast and we're not even finish with your make over yet. you lucky girl" said Betsy  
  
"Cut it out. That was the first civilized conversation we had and he has been my family's enemy for generations" said Ginny while trying to hide her blush behind the shelf.  
  
"Anyway. are you done yet. my arms are already killing me" said Bob. as he was the one carrying all the books while they others just carry ink bottle and cauldrons.  
  
"Oh, quit whining and be the perfect gentleman. we're almost done" snapped Laurey.  
  
"Okay. we're done. lets get this books paid for and then we can finish my piercings and tattoo.  
  
"That will be 3 Galleons young lady" said the cashier" Thank you. please feel free to come again young Virginia" he said after handling the packages of books to her...  
  
*^*^*^ After half an hour*^*^**^*^  
  
"Okay. now we can get back to work" said Bob as it was already 1.30 in the afternoon." Okay Gin. lay on your back so that I can get this tattoo done and hunch over so that I will have more excess to engrave the Phoenix.  
  
After half an hour  
  
"Okay we're done. now lets get your piercings. "said Bob  
  
"Gin. come on over. where do you want to pierce" asked Kitty as she was going to do the piercing.  
  
"Well. I want 5 on my left, 6 on the right and my naval." Said Ginny  
  
"Are you sure." asked Janine  
  
"Yes" said Ginny confidently.  
  
"Alright then. lets get started" said Betsy as she was helping Kitty with the Piercings.  
  
*^*^* After 20 minutes*^**^  
  
"Alright done.. Now turn around so that we can take a good look at you" said Bob.  
  
As Ginny twirled around they was a plausible astonishment.  
  
"Oh my God, Gins. you look wonderful and so cool" shrieked Laurey.  
  
"Yes and now I'll settle the bill and I'm gonna treat you all to ice cream since I have got a little more than half and hour before I have to meet my mum" said Ginny happily.  
  
In fact she has never felt so happy and alive .  
  
"Alright Gin the bill's 10 Galleons for everything but since we're so satisfied with the makeover .we're giving you a discount" said Kitty.  
  
"But you don't have to" said Ginny  
  
"No. please Ginny. we'll just accept 8 galleons from you since you're the ever first person to ever trust us on giving you a total makeover." said Laurey firmly  
  
"And besides. while you were here for the past five hours. you're practically like our best friend already." said Janine nonchalantly.  
  
"Thank you guys so so much. so now. will you guys come with me to Florescent Fostescue (spelling?¿)" said Ginny as she shrunk all her packages for easy carry and a concealment charm. to cover up all of her piercing and tattoos cause she didn't want anybody to see it yet.  
  
Yes. students above the age of fifteen are allowed to use magic outside school for self defence and practise during the holidays as there are dark times now. (Her dad's the MOM remember)  
  
"Okay." they all replied enthusiastically as they close the shop and follow Ginny into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Okay I'll have you meet my mum in another few minutes. so I'll.." said Ginny as she was cut off..  
  
"Slow down Ginger. we're coming along with you to send you off" said Kitty.  
  
"Thanks guys. shall we get going now" asked Ginny.  
  
They all got up after finished their ice creams and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Inside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh, there you are Ginny. they're all back home already. come on." said Molly as she flooed back to the barrows and let Ginny say goodbye to her new friends.  
  
"Okay then this is it.I'll see you all next summer or you guys can always come to Hogwarts to visit me" said Ginny as in turn gave them all a hug and thanked them profusely.  
  
"It's Okay Gin. Maybe we'll visit you during Christmas" said Bob.  
  
As Ginny reached for the Floo powder and threw it into the flames.  
  
"By the way Gin. we didn't get your last name?" asked Janine.  
  
"The burrows" said Ginny as she turned to answer Janine" It Weasley" and that she stepped into the flame and was swept away by the Floo Network.  
  
After a few minutes of silence...  
  
"BLOODY HELL" said Bob  
  
"She is the daughter of the new Minister of Magic" said Kitty  
  
"Oh My God" said Janine  
  
"This is so cool" said Betsy  
  
"I can't believe it. we just made a total makeover for her" said Laurey.  
  
"Yes. a truly remarkable person. this Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley." Said Bob  
  
They were still dumbfounded as they head back to their shop. Each of them in deep thoughts...Hmmmmmmmmm  
  
They were all thinking of the same person and that person is  
  
'VIRGINIA WEASLEY'  
  
888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Alright... That's all for this chapter folks... And yes . this is a D/G. and please reviews. I'll be very happy if you do...and please please please review. you'll give me more inspiration to write the next chapter. 


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

Rebellious Ginger  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
Main Cha: Draco and Ginny  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1) This is my first D/G fic so please be gentle and sorry for all the  
spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any.  
  
2) Please review. If there are less than three reviews. I get very  
dishearted to continue writing this fic but oh well.. I need to gain  
experience  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2- Journey to Hogwarts  
  
Ginny was coming out of the ministry car and getting a trolley to put her trunk.  
  
"Ron. RON. can you please help me get my trunk and put it on the trolley" said Ginny.  
  
"No need to shout Gin. I heard you" replied Ron as he hurriedly place Ginny's trunk on the trolley rather clumsily." There you go. bye. see you on board. I need to find Harry and Hermione"  
  
"What kind of a brother is he." muttered Ginny as she place her trunk properly and her new pet eagle owl, Jade, on top of her belongings" just dump me here and leap off. oh well"  
  
Ginny and her mother were walking towards the barrier connecting platform 9 and three quarters and King Cross' Muggle Station...  
  
"Now you be a good girl now. and I hope you'll enjoy Hogwarts this year, dear." said Molly as she kiss her daughter goodbye for the year." Oh. and would you stay on for Christmas this year dear. I want you to be safe and I'll get Ron and the others to come back. I think you need a break from your brother this Christmas as I can't very well leave you two alone for more than a day"  
  
It's true. Ginny and Ron. no matter how much they love each other but they can't stay in the same room for more than a day because of Ron's over protectiveness and Ginny's new found No nonsense temper.  
  
"Bye Mum. I'll see you when the term is up.and I'll write to you once in a while" said Ginny.  
  
The Hogwarts express blew its whistle. signalling that it's going to leave soon  
  
"Okay. hurry up now.' said Molly.  
  
Ginny went to the side of the train to unload her trunk and owl and boarded the train to Hogwarts waving goodbye to her mother just as her mother apparated out of the station.  
  
'Well. better find a compartment away from Ron and the others." thought Ginny  
  
After her fourth year. her feelings for Harry has fizzled out and now she only look at him like another good citizen from a society.  
  
Ginny was looking for an empty compartment. but every single one was full. except one.  
  
'Well. there's one more left before I really have to sit with Colin and Neville." Ginny though.  
  
Not that she dislike them but Colin tends to be over hyperactive and Neville can't have a normal conversation without stuttering in fear of her brother. Ron will go on an overdrive if he knew any guy was talking to her  
  
'As she reaches the door .she prayed silently and cross her fingers hoping that the compartment was empty.'  
  
Ginny slide open the compartment door and was caught in the presents of the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Couldn't my day get any better' though Ginny darkly' but his compartment is empty... Could be worth a try' though Ginny with a lighter mood.  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy. Everywhere else is full. would you mind if I join you?" asked Ginny politely without taking her gaze of him.  
  
"Not at all. but on one condition.call me Draco" replied Draco.  
  
"Thanks Draco." said Ginny as she close the door behind her and took a seat opposite him.  
  
"Now. why would you seat anywhere else but with the dream team" asked Draco. "Aren't you one of them" said Draco as he gave her the Malfoy smirk.  
  
Ginny tried to calm down. 'Back to him usual self it seems.oh well. just give it back to him' Ginny sighed.  
  
Taking a deep breath and staring straight into him steel silver eyes.  
  
"Of course not. doesn't mean one of them is my brother I have to be in the dream team. I almost dislike them as much as you do. so please kindly keep your insults to yourself" said Ginny as she finished off her sentence smirking. one almost similar to Draco's.  
  
'Wow. this Weasleys' got spunk. wonder how she manages to reply so sardonically. okay Draco. be nice. if you're trying to spike Lucius. go all the way out' though Draco.  
  
"Oh.then are you hiding from them then. because I feel some sort of a concealment charm on you" asked Draco, trying to make conversation and get to know her better.  
  
"No. I'm not hiding from them. I just don't want to be near them. all they do there is ignore me and go on doing their normal routine and how do you sense magic on a person. do you have this special ability" said Ginny trying not to let her anger get the best of her.  
  
"Yes. I have this ability to sense magic if it is cast intentionally on ones self.so what exactly are you hiding. since you are practically covered literally from head to toe in a concealment charm if you're not hiding from the dream team or anybody else" explain Draco with his trademark smirk dancing on this face.  
  
"Oh alright. Do you think I can trust you to keep a secret about what I'm going to let you in on" asked Ginny. waiting to see whether there are any motives of black mail this as she looks straight at his eyes looking for some king of deceiving plan. but none flash across his eyes. all there was in his eyes were sincere ness  
  
"Yes. You can trust me. A Malfoy always keeps his word and no. i will not black mail you or torment you in any kind on this secret of yours" replied Draco sincerely.  
  
"Alright then. I'll have your word for it" she said as she muttered a strong locking charm on the compartment sliding door." Don't want anybody to find out yet. I'm planning to surprise the school with this"  
  
Draco just raised a perfect eyebrow; clearly amused by her doing" Alright then, Virginia. shock me to my bone with this secret of yours" replied Draco with a grin.  
  
"Don't worry Draco. I'll guarantee satisfaction to your statement. and I'll make sure you get the shock of your life.." Giggled Ginny 'Well here goes nothing'  
  
"Finite Incantatem "  
  
"Jumping Bertie Botts'" whispered Draco as he took in whatever he saw (Don't think hentai, you pervert) as the charm faded away.  
  
Ginny was standing in front of Draco in her full glory (no, hentai. she's not naked)  
  
To say the least that Draco was shocked to the bone and I meant it literally is the understatement of the year.  
  
Standing there. Virginia was dressed in her brown leather skirts and a light brown mini tube in her school robes and she was wearing here emerald Green dragon hide boots with 2 inch heels.  
  
Her red hair was held up in a stylist bun (the hairstyle where you suspend your hair in chopsticks).and here tattoos and piercings were standing out in perfect glory.  
  
The tattoos really contrast with her pale skin bringing out the vibrant of colours.  
  
"Whew." Draco gave out a long whistle which Virginia was trying to keep a straight face from trying to burst out laughing at his expression.  
  
Draco couldn't keep his eyes' off her.  
  
"You have a nice tattoo." said Draco as he saw part of the green dragon tattoo as the rest or the dragon's body was hidden by her cloak.  
  
"Why. thank you." she smiled as she shifted her robes a bit for Draco to see the tattoo properly.  
  
'Draco. don't let your emotions get the better of you. you know you can't really react like that. you were not brought up to shout out emotions' thought Draco.  
  
"Is that all Weasel. a dragon. I would have thought you would have gotten a lion or a phoenix" said Draco with sarcasm dripping from this voice.  
  
Now Ginny was really trying very hard to keep a straight face. His comment didn't hurt her. she brushed it off as too much shock. Oh she's so going to enjoy herself.  
  
"Actually Draco I did get a Phoenix" said Ginny answering his unsolved question.  
  
"You do? ... But you only have a dragon. unless I'm really mistaken that you are utterly confused with the animals' species" replied Draco.  
  
"Oh really. then what about this" said Ginny as she took off her robes and turn her back on Draco so that he could see that Golden Phoenix in flight.  
  
"Bloody hell. you have two tattoos" Draco almost shouted.  
  
"Actually I have three tattoos." She said with triumphant as she showed Draco the Celtic rune arm band tattoo on her upper right arm.  
  
"Charming. you really outdid yourself this time. why the sudden change. I thought that you are still the 'little, innocence, shy weasel that was in love with Potter' "Draco nearly spat only because she out done him.  
  
"I was not the little, innocence, shy girl I used to be year ago.I've turn wild. And what's with the sudden mood swing. your jealous" said Ginny Mockingly.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Not likely" he replied with a snort.  
  
"Oh I suppose you have tattoos and piercings too if you claim that you are not jealous" said Ginny as she was trying to bait him to uncover whatever jealousy he's got because he has got the lying glint in his eyes when he said that he was not jealous.  
  
"Then what are you hiding in a concealment charm. d-r-a-g-o-n" she said as she emphasized the last word.  
  
Draco clearly knew that she was baiting him in taking off his disguise' Oh well. just shock the girl back. after all she really did give me a shock and nearly a heart attack'  
  
Now it was Ginny turn to gap as she took in what she saw. (and no. he's not naked)  
  
Ginny couldn't even mutter a single word. She was still sitting there gapping like a fish out of water.  
  
"Like what you see..." Draco chuckled at her expression.  
  
Draco was dress in black slacks and a sleeveless dark green turtleneck shirt.. A tattoo of a red dragon encircled his left arm and he has two piercings at the top of one of his ear. (Not the one that symbolizes that you are gay. the other one).  
  
"Whoa." Ginny finally mutter as she took in an eyeful of Draco's well defined abs and muscles... 'From Quidditch training' she mused.  
  
They knew how totally ridiculous this was and they one broke down in laughter while clutching their stomachs and support each other from falling to the ground... And they laugh and laugh and laugh. they couldn't stop it. of course their laughter shook the compartment and could be hear miles away but Ginny did cast a silent charm in case something like this happens .  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. sorry if it's boring. but I'm posting it up anyway. please enjoy the mirth of it. and please do review. next chapter will be up if I receive at least a few reviews for this chapter. thank you ( 


	3. Getting To Know You

Rebellious Ginger  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
Main Cha: Draco and Ginny  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1) This is my first D/G fic so please be gentle and sorry for all the  
spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any.  
  
2) Please review. If there are less than three reviews. I get very  
dishearted to continue writing this fic but oh well.. I need to gain  
experience  
  
3) And I want to thank all of you who reviewed my fic.. It really  
touched my heart.  
  
^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 3-Getting to know you  
  
They knew how totally ridiculous this was and they once again broke down in laughter while clutching their stomachs and support each other from falling to the ground... And they laugh and laugh and laugh. they couldn't stop it. of course their laughter shook the compartment and could be heard miles away but Ginny did cast a silencing charm in case something like this happens.  
  
After a few minutes. they began to compose themselves...  
  
"Wow, I don't recall having that much fun in such a long time" said Draco  
  
"Me too. since I'm always shoved away by my brother and his lot. not like there are anybody else in the house that pays any attention to me" said Ginny.  
  
"How come you decided to change.If you don't mind me prying" asked Draco sincerely while getting back to his seat across from Ginny. he was still on the floor recovering.  
  
"Well. I'm sick of always being in the shadow of my brothers. especially when one of your almost brother is Harry Potter.It drove me crazy to no end when I heard rumour about me purposely blackmailing my brother to ask Harry to the Burrows every summer so that I could hit on him and my brother really believed them and now he avoids me whenever possible and keep me away from them like I'm a plague of some sort" explained a rather irritated Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry . your brother is really daft.and all those people are so stupid to not see the real you. I mean look at you."said Draco as he eyed Ginny from head to toe. "You don't need them. you're just as good as any witch as the world has ever seen"  
  
"Thanks, Dragon. it meant a lot to me" said Ginny looking a bit flush from laughing to hard.  
  
"Oh it's Dragon now, eh? ... What happen to Draco" he asked rather playfully.  
  
"Oh do shut up. I can call you anything I want. even Ferret" countered Ginny with a smirk daring him to push her buttons.  
  
"If you call me Ferret I'll call you weasel.since I'm accustomed to being called Dragon by you. I also want a right to call you Ginger" replied Draco with a grin that can even make the angels in heaven swoon.  
  
"Oh. Ginger is it then. and Gin for short since this abbreviation clashes with Ginger and Ginny. I don't really mind. Dragon" smiled Gin.  
  
"My, my.you really have grown a backbone and required some spunk. care to share the knowledge of attaining such traits" said Draco.  
  
"Well.dear Dragon. such spunk comes from experience. Who would have known. the great one and only Draco Malfoy asking a Weasley no less for advice on character traits.I feel honoured" said Ginny trying to keep a straight face but in the end.she just burst out laughing.  
  
Draco also chuckled at the irony and how bad it sounded.  
  
"You also seem different Draco.I always though that you would be a high society guy and will never conduct yourself with such inappropriate act such as tattoos and piercings" asked Gin curiously.  
  
"Oh. you mean this and this..." he said while pointing to his dragon tattoo and piercings.". I've got them to spike Lucius. he's always controlling my life. I want to live free" explained Draco.  
  
"But I though that you want to be a Deatheater. the rumours had it not me" said Gin as she quickly cover up her mistake of even mentioning the word Deatheater when Draco's cold façade was back on his face.  
  
"As much as I look like my father and even bare his name. I do not even wish to become like him" hissed Draco while his hands clutched the seats until his knuckles turn white from trying to restrain his anger.". I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM"  
  
"I'm sorry. don't get your boxers in a twist. I was just inquiring. no need to so uptight. If you wanna talk about it . let me know. I'll help you. be sure of it" said Gin in an almost soothing voice.  
  
"Thanks Gin. that meant a lot to me" Draco said as he took a few deep breaths to calm his anger over his father and also rather pleased that he can trust Ginny if he needed to talk about it.  
  
"Sorry about yelling at you" apologized Draco.  
  
"Wait... wait wait. hold on a minutes. do I hear Draco Malfoy apologizing. to a Weasley no less" mocked Gin in a singsong tone.  
  
"Yes. this Malfoy at least has manner and know when to apologized he yelled at a particular beautiful lady" said Draco with a smirk.  
  
But before Gin could reply as she was already spluttering at his straight forwardness .Draco got up from his seat and tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Draco. Draco. st..op. stop" Gin spluttered  
  
"Oh. look now. who's talking now" countered Draco who was trying to maintain grip and to tickle Gin who is sliding onto the floor from too much laughing.  
  
"Please. Dragon. I'll do almost .. Anything.. To . make you stop" said Gin who was now gasping for air.  
  
"Now. Ginger. you're begging me." said Draco. still tickling her.  
  
After a few minutes. they were still rolling on the floor(Don't think naughty). with Gin laughing her head off and Draco still tickling her.  
  
"Alright STOP DRAGON.. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO" Gin practically shrieked when she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh well. I don't know. perhaps you'll confess that I'm the most sexy guy in all of Hogwarts" said Draco in a sing song voice. baiting Gin to tell him what she does think of him.  
  
'If she says I'm the most sexy guy in all of Hogwarts and blushes then I'll take it she likes me' 'if she says it without any feelings then I guess, she doesn't like me' ' okay good enough' though Draco.  
  
"Alright. stop tickling me already" said Ginny." then I'll confess"  
  
"And....." said Draco. still waiting for her to confess. he has already stopped tickling her and she was now regaining her breath that was stolen from laughing too much.  
  
"Do you mind in a slight change of plan while I confess." asked Gin.  
  
Draco was practically on top of her. ( Don't think hentai). they were still in that position after he tickled her . he was propped on his elbows trying not to squash her and also tried to stop her from wiggling to much when he was tickling her just now.  
  
"What changes are there in this perfect plan of mine that you need to change other that saying that. 'I'm the most sexy guy in all of Hogwarts' hemmm" questioned Draco.  
  
Ginny was looking into his silver eyes as well as Draco looking into her warm brown eyes.  
  
"Well the change of plan is this." said Ginny as she was slowly bringing Draco's head down towards her acting as if she was going to whisper something to him about the change of plan.  
  
"What." Now Draco was full of curiosity. and he didn't really mind the ahem... Compromising position they were in..  
  
"Oh what the heck." Ginny said as she brought Draco towards her fast and kiss him hard.  
  
Draco could only lay there shock as to what she was doing to him but he finally relax and melted into the kiss.  
  
Her tongue was licking his lips asking for entrance and he complied and open up to her and deepen the kiss.  
  
They were kissing passionately until they finally broke apart from the lack of air.  
  
"Wow" whispered Draco. as he was trying to recover his breath.  
  
"Wow indeed. Dragon and oh yeah. you're the sexiest guy in all of Hogwarts" said Gin who was also clearly out of breath...  
  
And with that they kissed again. more slow and passionately this time. until they heard a clicking sound and.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY SISTER. YOU STUPID FERRET OF A GIT" yelled Ron. standing at the entrance of their compartment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
heheheh until the next chapter. I know it's a mean cliff hanger. but bear with me. and thanks again for those who reviewed for the previous chapter and hope you'll do so again for this chapter.. Thank you.. Hope to see your reviews soon. 


	4. What In The World Was Ginny Weasley Thin...

Rebellious Ginger  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
Main Cha: Draco and Ginny  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1) This is my first D/G fic so please be gentle and sorry for all the  
spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any.  
  
2) Please review. If there are less than three reviews. I get very  
dishearted to continue writing this fic but oh well.. I need to gain  
experience  
  
3) And I want to thank all of you who reviewed my fic.. It really  
touched my heart.  
  
4) Sorry for the long update. I was having my trials for SPM (O-  
levels, grade 11, NEWTS) you name it. it's the same. last year of high  
school (secondary school).exam is in November.  
  
5) I really shouldn't keep you suspended on the broom for so long.  
here is my apology .SORRY  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 4- What in the world was Ginny Weasley thinking?!?  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY SISTER. YOU STUPID FERRET OF A GIT" yelled Ron. standing at the entrance of their compartment.  
  
By then everybody came out of their compartments to see what the shout was all about.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh No. another confrontation in between Ron and Malfoy" said Neville.  
  
"Hey isn't that Ginny there behind Malfoy" asked Colin.  
  
"Oh-oh. this isn't gonna get pretty" mused Seamus behind them  
  
^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Bugger off.. I'm sort of busy kissing your sister at the moment" replied Draco.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
GASPS  
  
"A Malfoy and A Weasley Kissing.. Seriously . Malfoy is signing his own death warrant" said Blaise Zabini. a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Pansy. I think Little Weasley make a better Slytherin than you and Draco."said Marcus Flint.  
  
"For a very good reason. she can make her own brother pissed the sky without effort" said Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh. ever so the prince-charming I see."Gin said as she smirked at her brothers' expression..." Oh, come on Ron. don't be such a spoilt spot. you'll just ruin my fun."  
  
"Ruin your fun my arse. now get off the floor and get away from that git" hissed Ron.  
  
"Oh No, Ronald.definitely not. why would I want to do that and oh yeah by the way. your arse is not fun in whatever perspective you put it in" said Gin while glaring straight into Ron's' eyes.  
  
By the time Gin said that. the whole train were taking in the scene before them in surprise. Ron was gawking at her when she finished her speech. the Slytherins were cheering her on while the dream team were staring back and forth in between Gin and Ron trying hard not to believe what just happen. Behind Gin stands a very smug looking Draco practically trying to suppress an incoming laugh.  
  
"Well, if you all don't mind. I would like to continue my interesting conversation with my Dragon over here" she said while looking coolly back at Draco who was smirking  
  
"What an excellent idea, Gin. Now now Ronnikins. why don't you and your sidekicks excuse us as we are quite irritated from being caught in this outrageous frenzy.Ta.ta" drawled Draco he step aside to let Gin back in the compartment before slamming the sliding door real hard. but of cause not before giving them the famous Malfoy glare.  
  
They dream team were still looking very shell shocked. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were staring at Ron. seeing his reaction to all of this. but what they saw on his face was shades of purple and red and that's saying something. they step back a bit trying to avoid an oncoming spat if they ever gotten in the way of a very angry and pissed off Weasley. Particularly a certain RONALD WEASLEY to boot.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Yep. I was thinking right. now Ginny Weasley has Draco wrapped around her finger" said Blaise  
  
"Amongst all of the Slytherins. she succeeded that most. even Prof. Snape couldn't persuade Draco to smile.. Not that the Prof. Snape smile that much anyway" said Marcus.  
  
"She's a sly one. she would have made a good Slytherin if she wasn't a Weasley" said Pansy.  
  
(Not all of the Slytherins support Voldemort now since they think that he was insane and bearing the pain and torture wasn't worth it. that's to the guidance of Prof. Snape. Of course not everybody know this. the Slytherins must keep up their appearances)  
  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh my god. that was so funny. we should do that again sometime. pissing my brother off is like now my favourite pastime. Don't you agree" Gin said while laughing hysterically.  
  
"Of course, of course. it was quite amusing to see the scar-face, mud blood and weasel looking so confused. this is the first time I've seen anybody put them out of place" said Draco who was clearly trying to keep his emotions in check from laughing out right. I assure you. in a not very Malfoy-like way.  
  
"Hey. that weasel is my brother but who cares anyway. but if you're referring to me as one. you're not gonna get anything else from me" countered Gin.  
  
"It's not my fault. your weasel of a brother decided to spoil our fun." said Draco as he prop his legs up on the seat opposite him.  
  
"Are you telling me that you. poor dragon. are pissed off because my brother decided to end the snogfest? .oh my!" said a rather smug looking Gin.  
  
"My.my. aren't we naughty this summer. I take it that you've enjoyed it too. Ginger.the snogfest I mean. And also a bit of the Ronny bashing thingy." said Draco as he was trying to cover up the last minute slip up.  
  
"Naughty. oh you haven't seen the beginning of it yet.Dragon" replied Ginny looking at Draco through slitted eyes." I'm not quite the little innocence girl anymore.that was the past, now I'm something more"  
  
Draco just looked at her in amazement as she plop down on his lap and closes the distance in between their lips.  
  
'I can get used to this' though Draco after recovering from his shock... wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer and deepen the kiss.  
  
'Yeah another snogfest' smirk Gin against his lips 'he sure knows how to kiss'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I can't believe she did that" said Harry.  
  
"Ron. Ron. calm down. there must be a reason why she is acting this way towards us in particular." Said Hermione...  
  
"SURE AS HELL AM I GONNA CALM DOWN. SHE KISSED THAT DISGUISTING FERRET AND SHE WAS SIDING HIM BACK THERE" yelled Ron clearly not calming down.  
  
"Ronald, this is stupid. if you're now going to calm down, I'm forced to put a body bind on you or..." said Hermione pointedly looking at Harry  
  
"When we get back to the castle and I'll ask Snape to give you a calming potion" said Harry.  
  
At this Ron paled considerably at the mentioned Potion." I think I'll take the latter. I don't want any potion stuffed my throat especially one made by Snape"  
  
"Stupid Bugger. Have you ever wondered where all the potions in the infirmary comes from" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Aww. don't remind me" Ron whined  
  
They spend the whole journey to Hogwarts in silence after that...all that the Gryffindors were thinking was..  
  
'WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GINNY WEASLEY THINKING'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
yeah yeah yeah... another chapter finished. finally. I really really am sorry for making you wait for so long.. Please await my next chapter and please please..move your cursor.4 cm down to a icon with says GO with the option of Submit Review next to it. Your reviews will be very much appreciated" Thank you. ( 


	5. Commotion at the Sorting Feast

Rebellious Ginger  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
Main Cha: Draco and Ginny  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1) This is my first D/G fic so please be gentle and sorry for all the  
spelling and grammar mistakes if there is any.  
  
2) And I want to thank all of you who reviewed my fic.. It really  
touched my heart and gave me encouragement.  
  
3) Sorry for the long update. I've just finished my NEWTS .  
(equivalent to SPM (M'sia). O' Levels.)...Imagine.nine freaking  
subjects. I'm surprised I'm still alive...  
  
4) I really shouldn't keep you suspended on the broom for so long.  
here is my apology .SORRY  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 5 - Commotion at the Sorting Feast.  
  
They finally arrived at Hogsmead station after a very excruciating long and durable journey from platform nine and three quarters.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^  
  
Back in the compartment of Draco and Ginny  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Draco.I really like to continue this snogfest but I think we better get to the great hall for the sorting. now . we wouldn't want to miss that now." said Ginny who was trying to get out Draco's comfortable but tight embrace.  
  
"Eager to get rid of me now I see.." Said Draco trailing off. he felt a little hurt at Gin's rejection...  
  
Virginia. seeing Draco's reaction, hastily put in.  
  
"Of Course not Draco-baby. I just got something up my sleeve... that's all. I think you're going to love it. Boy, I just can't wait to see their reaction" replied Virginia.  
  
"Oh."purred Draco, sounding amused." and what might that be that you are planning to do at the sorting feast"  
  
"You'll see, my beloved., you'll see." Said Ginny with a mischievous grin .  
  
Silently plotting in her head what was going to happen in the great hall soon and with that planed out. she shrieked with glee.causing Draco to stop in his tracks startled.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a pre-heart attack before your so called plan in the great hall" asked Draco trying to get his breathing in order.  
  
Virginia punched Draco in the arm lightly before giving his a quick peck on his luscious lips "Quiet you. I'm just excited about the EVENT that is going to happen.that's all"  
  
"And what is going to happen my sweet Virginia?" asked Draco.  
  
He tried to coax her into telling him her plan at the great hall by bringing her closer to his body.holding her tight in this embrace. but.  
  
"No. Dragon. I'm not going to tell you" said Virginia to a now pouting Draco.  
  
"Why not. it's not like I'm going to tell anyone anyway" said Draco as he place butterfly kisses along her jaw line before capturing her lips to a mind boggling kiss.  
  
After several minutes. and they broke apart attempting to catch their lost breath.  
  
"That was wonderful Dragon. but. nope. I'm still not going to tell you" said Virginia with a smirk to rival his.  
  
"Damm.I tried. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin" said Draco. leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Well. that's something you've gotta ask the sorting hat now." replied Virginia with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Shall we get out of the carriage... I think we're the last one still in it. and we'll be late for the sorting."before he could finish his sentence. he was pulled away from the carriage door by a very frantic Virginia who was grasping tightly to his wrist.  
  
"Slow down. ginger. we've still got a few minutes left before the sorting start." said Draco. trying to regain his balance while trying to catch up with her.  
  
"I know that. I wanna speak to the headmaster first about SOMETHING very important pertaining my plan. so Dragon. I'll see you in the hall later." said Ginny as she sprints to the headmaster's office but not before giving Draco a quick kiss.  
  
'What is she up to' Draco though as he made his was into the great hall for the feast.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Back in the great hall  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"When is the feast going to start. I'm starving" said Ron.  
  
"Can't you just keep you stomach quite for just an hour before the feast. it's irritating" said Harry as he was sitting next to Ron and he can hear Ron's entire stomach rumbling.  
  
"Hush... the both of you. I'm sure they're starting the sorting soon"said Hermione as the large wooden doors of the great hall opened with a bang.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years toward the front of the hall passing the space in between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables. By that time. the whole hall was silent.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and place the sorting hat on your head to decide the house that you will be in." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"BERTOME, ELIAS"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"BRYNE, SIUAN"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"TOMELAN, ALVIN"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"EFALIN, FAILE"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
The sorting went on and on .  
  
'I wonder where the headmaster and Ginny is.' though Draco.  
  
Halfway through the sorting. the headmaster was back in the hall and slid into his seat at the head table but Virginia couldn't be seen anyway at all.  
  
'It's already the end of the sorting and she's not even here.I though that she didn't want to miss the sorting. oh. where is she?' Draco though with exasperating thoughts running through his head  
  
Just as Professor McGonagall was going to put the sorting hat and the three legged stool away. Dumbledore rose from his seat.  
  
"Pardon me Professor McGonagall."he said facing Minerva who was looking confused at being interrupted.  
  
"One of our students deemed it necessary to be resorted as soon as possible due to unexpected change of personality."said the headmaster looking around the hall.  
  
"This is the first time in the history of Hogwarts for a student to be resorted. I hope that this student will be accepted by said students' new house and will not be condemned by said students' old house.. Now. Miss Weasley. please put on the sorting hat" said the headmaster.  
  
Gasp rose everywhere in the hall. including the teachers. whisperings could be heard. groups huddle together.  
  
Everyone was quiet once more when Virginia stepped onto the platform.  
  
"GINNY. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BLOODY DOING.ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND" yelled Ron across the hall, he was stalking towards her.  
  
"No. Ron. I'm not out of my mind yet. it's my choice to be resorted and it will be kept that way." said Virginia coolly and coldly at a fuming Ron.  
  
"NO WAY, GINNY WEASLEY. I'M GONNA OWL MUM AND MAKE SURE SHE'LL GIVE YOU A RANTING ABOUT FAMILY LOYALTY, AND CHARLIE AND BILL TOO" Said Ron with Harry and the rest of the closest Gryffindor boys holding onto him.  
  
"Enough of this shit. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I will not tolerate you childishness towards the path I have chosen. got that" said Virginia as she lowered the sorting onto her head.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley. back again are we.. I still stick to my first decision of putting you in your rightful house that many years ago. but you were very adamant of going to Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah yeah. alright. you win. but on the bright side I finally found out who I am and where I belong"  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley. you really woke up from your mistake. now shall we put you in your rightful house.  
  
"Yes please. I really would like that very much"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sorting hat was still on Virginia's head. silent reigned all over the hall. just an occasional grinding of teeth can be heard but other than that. it was pin-drop silent.  
  
The wide brim of the hat was finally moving. looks like a decision has been made . everybody sat on the edge of the bench . anxious for the hat to announce the house of a fiery petite red head.  
  
'Come on. why is that bloody hat is taking so long to decide? I hope she's in Slytherin' Draco thought  
  
The hat uttered one word that would definitely bring chaos in the hall at that very moment.  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Now. to say that everybody was shocked to the core was an understatement of the century.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed for the previous chapter. to give my thanks. I dedicate this chapter to those of you who reviewed. I hope to update new chapters as quick as I can. I'm starting my foundation year in college next weeks. so now you know my schedule. please don't flame me. ( 


End file.
